The Lightsaber: Mayhem at Hogwarts
by Aminta.defender
Summary: Harry Potter is gone... Dumbledore is gone... It is a dark time at Hogwarts as Umbridge seeks to put the school under her tyrannical rule. There is still hope, as the students form a resistance working from the shadows. They'll not stop, until Hogwarts is free... A companion piece to The Lightsaber
1. Chapter 1

**The Lightsaber**

Mayhem at Hogwarts

By: Aminta Defender

 _#01: Behind the Scenes_

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Hogwarts, Entrance Hall**

 **October 13, 1995**

The minister was calling for the arrest of Harry Potter in the entrance hall, while the Headmaster rebuffed him. Unknown to either party, Luna had been observing ever since the minister had stepped into Hogwarts. Had anyone asked her what she was doing, she would have said that she was tracking nargles. Of course, no one would be asking her.

"I am in my full rights being here Dumbledore!" Fudge shouted.

The once vacated hall began to fill with students, attracted by the shouting. Unaware of the spectator, the duo continued their argument. Behind the minister, the aurors shifted nervously.

Luna turned to the girl who stood next to her, "He has a really bad wrackspurt infestation, you know."

The girl turned to her confused, but Luna smiled serenely and continued to inspect the minister, "He has one of the worst infestations I've seen. Perhaps he should talk to Harry Potter about his remedies, because Harry Potter has nearly conquered his wrackspurt infestation."

Shifting from foot to foot, the girl next to her looked around. Her eyes widened in relief and she grabbed the arm of another girl, presumably a friend. Luna looked at the now vacant spot, a small frown marring her face, before shrugging and turning back to the minister. Around her the nargles whispered to her, warning her of events to come.

"Harry Potter is a _sorcerer!_ " Fudge yelled.

Calmly, Dumbledore countered, looking Fudge straight into the eyes, "Really what makes you believe that?"

Puffing his chest out, "I have in good confidence from the High Inquisitor that Harry Potter is performing illegal magic and has confessed to being a sorcerer. You can't do anything because I will have him arrested right now! I will not have you interfering a sanctioned Ministry proceeding this time!"

" _Harry Potter is there,"_ whispered the nargles and Luna nodded slightly, before slipping out.

There were certain things she had to do and she slowly began to ascend to the Owlery. A letter to her father was in order, he would be most interested to hear of the events at Hogwarts. It supported their theory after all that Fudge had an army of Heliopaths. If Harry Potter was close to uncovering them, then the minister of course would want him removed.

Loud crashes and bangs reached Luna's ear as she climbed the last set of stairs to the Owlery. She had to admit that she was glad to not be anywhere near the source, who knew what damage she could suffer. As another crash resounded through Hogwarts, she began to run.

Panting at her exertion, she stopped in the owlery. Probably because of the commotion in the entrance hall, that was disturbing Hogwarts's structural integrity, many of the owls had left. Luna glanced around in dismay, realizing there were no owls at their posts. She closed her eyes and listened silently and the sound of a small hoot, rewarded her. Quickly she moved to the far corner, trying to spot the owl. A small pile of wood that had presumably fallen due to the shaking, caught her attention and she gingerly began to move them away. Underneath was a small struggling brown owl.

"Shh, you're going to be fine," she comforted the owl, "Your name is Bruce?"

The owl hooted, and Lune stroked it's tawny head gently, "Well hi there Bruce. Why were you all alone? Did all your friends leave you?" a curious expression crossed her face, "What are friends like? I haven't had any you know. I suppose it is a good thing."

Her light fingers brushed against the owl's wing. Bruce began to hoot frantically, as he tried to escape. Lune gently grabbed the small owl around it's wings and set it down in a pile of straw.

"It looks as if your wing is broken Bruce. I can fix it of course," Luna removed her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at the cowering owl, "Don't be afraid. _Brackium Emendo_ "

Bruce stood up and blinked at Luna, Luna blinked back. He hooted and longingly looked at the window, where he could escape.

"Can you wait please, Bruce? I want to send a letter to my father."

The owl stayed still, and Luna took that as his consent and pulled out a piece of parchment where she began to write her letter.

"Hello?" someone interrupted Luna's writing. She could hear the door of the owlery closing. Cautious, she grabbed her own wand and held it out in front of her. She wouldn't be going down without a fight.

A bushy haired girl stepped forward, with her wand drawn. Luna blinked at her and replaced her wand behind her ear.

" _You're_ Hermione Granger. I wouldn't try to find Harry Potter right now. Fudge is attacking him because he was close to finding out about his secret army of heliopaths."

" _What?_ "

"Oh, it's quite alright if you don't know. Most people don't know about Fudge building a secret army made of heliopaths. They're in the Department of Mysteries. Of course the Department of Mysteries can't be confined just to level nine of the ministry. After all who would put a dangerous area above the Wizengamot, which contains all those very _important_ people."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Did you want to send a letter, because Bruce is the only owl available right now? If you want to, I would send it now, because who know when the toad will be trying to eat owls. Owls going out are much tastier than owls going in, unless they're from Harry Potter."

Hermione Granger stood still and regarded Luna before lowering her own wand, "I think I would like to do that."

"That's good! Be sure to ask for a survival kit, because the heliopaths may try to take over Hogwarts and then the house-elves will leave. I think," Luna paused thoughtfully, "Either way, the pink toad is going to make life difficult. Then the dragon and his goon are going to change and cause more trouble, but the dragon will learn of his mistake and will seek revenge. If careful you are, the dragon may help you."

Luna gazed at her companion, who was not paying attention. She frowned, people should pay more attention to their surroundings. If they did then wrackspurt infestations wouldn't be so bad.

"Bruce, can you take three letters? Because I've got to send a get well note to Amelia Bones, a stunner did hit her after all. That's got to hurt."

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Lower Dungeons**

 **October 14, 1995**

Luna stood as still as possible behind the suit of armor. Very soon her target would be in sight and she would have back her potion homework. If she was lucky she would also recover her socks and shoes. Having socks sounded nice, as it was getting very cold. Soon the snow would fall, covering Hogwarts in a fine white sheet.

"And what might you be doing?" barked a Professor behind her.

She whirled around, causing the armor to crash forward, facing Professor Snape, "Oh my, your wrackspurts are getting worse. This won't do at all."

Professor Snape walked closer to her, pointing his finger at her, "I'm thinking of assigning detention, for…disturbingthe peace."

"But I'm not, I was standing silently behind a suit of armor until you startled to me. If anyone deserves detention for disturbing the peace it would be the suit of armor, but it's not really its fault for being made out of metal and that would be unfair to it."

The professor stared at her hard, "I don't think it matters if I assign detention right now. I do hope you've had breakfast," his eyes landed on her feet, "And where are your shoes?"

Luna scowled at him, "It matters if you assign detention because then I will have to redo my potions homework and it will be messy. The day is going to be frustrating because the toad is going to take inventory of your ingredients and destroy the _dangerous_ ones. In the evening when you'll be correcting my homework the messy handwriting is going to aggravate you to such an extent that you'll break your quill. As a result you will summon another quill, which unfortunately will land in the inkpot and cover all the assignments in red ink."

The professor glared at her, "When I return, I don't want to see you here or else it's detention for a month. And that's ten points from Ravenclaw for knocking down a suit of armor."

Luna stood still as a statue and waited for him to leave. She would have to find a new suit of armor to hide behind. Hopefully the professor would be able to save his important ingredients, if he didn't then he would be very moody during his class and they would all lose house points. A nearby wrackspurt alerted her that her prey was near. She wasn't going to hurt them, after all it was the nargles that made them steal her stuff. One day she would discover how to remove nesting nargles from people's ears.

Two Slytherins walked into the space Luna was watching and she grinned in anticipation.

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One!_

Luna stepped forward in front of them, "Do you want some pudding?"

Both of them scowled and walked forward, rudely pushing past her, "Not from you Loony!"

Calling after the two, "Well that's alright. I just wanted to help Professor Snape, but he didn't like it that I was here and told me he would be back. I really don't want him to be mad because it is

going to be a bad day you know. The toad is going to replace the headmaster and then steal from Professor Snape."

One of the Slytherins stopped and looked back at her. He sighed and visibly slouched, but pulled out piece of parchment and gave it to Luna.

"Don't think I'm trying to be nice, I just don't want you blabbing to Snape that we took your homework," he hissed as he walked closer to Luna.

"I know… I'm still waiting for my shoes, but I know they'll show up. They always do and until then I'm going to enjoy my pudding... Unless you want some?"

He sneered and pushed her before walking back to his friend. Luna smiled and ate a spoonful of pudding. She had her homework back, but the boys were still victims of nargles. Well, she couldn't win all the time.

* * *

 **Noon**

 **Hogwarts, Unknown Location**

"Forge, I was thinking that something has to be done," began one of the Weasley twins.

"About the monstrosity that calls herself a witch. I must agree Gred."

"But what to do, Forge… Well we do have-"

"-that generous donation-"

"-and a large pile of experimental sweets-"

"-which we haven't worked out all the side effects-"

"-but I'm sure that we have a willing test subject-"

"-and she'll love the side effects."

Fred stood up happily and turned to his twin, a mischievous grin on his face. He held up his finger to his mouth, to hush his brother and sneaked to the door way. George looked at his twin, his mouth forming a little "O". Giving Fred a thumbs up, he pulled out the Extendable Ears. The twins sat down and began to listen earnestly as someone rounded the corner.

Snape's familiar, greasy voice reached their ears, "The nerve of that woman. Questioning a potion _master_ about his supplies. No, I'm not going to be blowing up anything and while purple is an unusual colour, it _is_ supposed to be that way!"

Snape stopped talking and the sound of his footsteps neared the door. The Weasley twins looked at each other with wide eyes, remembering that Snape had been witness to numerous of their inventions during their stay at Grimmauld. The footsteps paused and the Fred pulled out his wand.

Snape resumed talking, although more slowly, "Ha, well she couldn't confiscate the most useful ingredients, but I will need to find a better hiding place. It would be _so_ terrible if some _weasels_ confronted the toad, because they had found the ingredients."

George poked his brother out of his stupor and they listened more closely, "They'll _never_ find the ingredients, if I hide them behind the one eyed statue," Snape's voice began to grow softer as his footsteps retreated, "Yes I'll hide them there before the next period. It's a full proof plan."

After waiting for what seemed an eternity, the two twins rushed out of the unused classroom. Here was the opportunity they had been waiting for. The ingredients were sure to be useful.

* * *

"Wow!" Fred summarized as he stared at their glorious loot. It had been surprisingly easy with only a few traps and spells that the twins had easily dispelled. The twins had found a small chest behind the witch, and while first disappointed at its size, they soon realized there had been numerous expansion charms done to the trunk.

"I must say Gred," began George as he scanned the content, "we really hit the jackpot. There's some stuff here that costs a fortune!"

"No wonder Snape was so mad. This stuff must be bloody expensive."

"No kidding mate," he pulled out some dragon heartstring, "You know what I'm thinking dear brother?"

"Fire, lots of fire."

The two twins laughed, as they pulled out their quills and journals to begin making plans. An inkpot next to them spilled over, their hurry to get their ideas on paper. Complex diagrams and equations began to cover their sheets, as they tried to make their newest inventions. With the chest full of rare and expensive ingredients, there were no restrictions, although the two preferred to have Hogwarts intact, purely for sentimental reasons.

"Hey Gred, remember Dean was talking about those firewacks or something?"

"Oh, yeah, fireworks! We should totally do that. They are so bright and colorful after all."

"You think the toad eats chocolate frogs?"

Fred looked at his brother closely and made a face, "Wouldn't that be mental? It'd be like eating a close relative."

George shuddered, "She'd probably do it, if there was something for her in it," and wrote down "evil chocolate frogs."

A small beep of a device, warned the troublemakers of an intruder to their hideaway. The chest vanished from sight first, followed by their notes. The only things left to see were the twins and a box of candy. In their second year, due to a mishap in the girl's bathroom, the twins discovered an old spell, " _Skjul mine iniurias fra nec pernumerare curiosi oyne_ ".

It quickly became one of their trusted spells that proved a life saver in the pranking business. The teachers were no longer able to catch them in wrong doings, or anything costing them more than a couple detentions. As the twins proceeded their pranking career, and created more crazy schemes, the spell allowed for them to accomplish their feats. Unfortunately they could never fool Snape.

"Oooh, are you making a device to catch wrackspurts or defend the school against heliopaths?" exclaimed a young girl, in starting blond hair.

The twins blinked, "You're that Ravenclaw!"

She looked at them oddly, "No, I'm _in_ Ravenclaw… the house. It would be very bad if I was actually inside Ravenclaw. I'd think she'd get a bit plump. I would, if I were inside me. Nor am I _that_ Ravenclaw. I'm pretty sure that there is no bird as my ancestor, the ducks wouldn't bite me if I did. Ducks have really sharp teeth and can see you from far away, like the distance that Harry Potter can travel in five minutes."

George stood up and bowed deeply, offering her his hand, "I'm deeply pleased to meet you. Luna, right?"

Luna put a small bead in his hand, "Like the moon, that Harry Potter travels to tonight."

Fred scrutinized her for a moment before declaring, "I like her, Forge. A bit eccentric and crazy, as well as good fashion sense. She's be the perfect partner in our crim- I mean schemes, uh, plots… No that still sounds too nefarious."

"Study expedition of the Crumple Horned Snorkack!" Luna chimed in.

Fred laughed, "Right, what she said, Study expeditions of the Mumbled Hornsnack."

Luna shook her head and seriously corrected him, "Gred, it's Crumple Horned Snorkack. You'll get the hang of it, but I need to give you a butterbeer cap necklace to keep the wrackspurts away."

The twins slung their arms over her shoulder, "I think that today-"

"-a beautiful partnership is-"

"-being formed that-"

"-will conquer the _world_!"

Luna laughed, "Why this feels almost like having friends. What do friends do anyway? Friends seem to do many strange things, like ignoring their other friend whose life is in danger."

George smiled, "And that's why we are not friends, but accomplices! Or better… brothers!"

"That sounds good, I can be a boy."

George blushed red and hurriedly stepped away, "Sorry Luna."

The room settled into silence, with the occasional comment from Luna about strange creatures, as the twins began to reverse their spell that caused the items to disappear. When Luna spotted their notes, she had squealed and raced over to read them. To the delight of the twins, Luna soon put forward her own ideas and modifications on theirs. Her presence cheered the duo up, but they wisely remained silent when she began to rant about Fudge's keyboard.

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Hogwarts, DADA Office**

Dolores Umbridge wasn't very special, and she knew that. She had graduated from Hogwarts with barely passing grades and hardly any allies. Her saving grace, as she preferred to call it, was her ruthlessness. There was nothing she wouldn't do to accomplish her goals. By blackmailing a couple of people, she had secured a position in the Improper Use of Magic Office. Very slowly she had begun to collect power by her various means.

Umbridge smiled and took a sip of her tea, using her left hand slowly and carefully. She was

among the most powerful witches now. She had the power to dismiss anyone she wanted. She could expel any student that opposed her. She would build a cult, every student would look up to her, they would follow her, and they would do as she commanded.

"Life is good," she whispered, "or rather, it _will_ be marvelous."

There were certain things that would have to be done first. The most prominent being able to enter the Headmaster's Office. The gargoyles wouldn't let her pass. It would never do for the Headmistress to be confined to her measly office. Another smile stretched across her lips, the office was sure to contain incriminating evidence against Dumbledore. He would soon be a wanted man, never a threat to her power again.

There was one other problem though that hung in her mind: Harry Potter.

The teacup in her hand shattered, "THE _BRAT!_ The little golden boy thinks he is _so_ special and can do whatever he wants. BUT NOT ANYMORE! He will rue the day he crossed me, _for what he did to me._ "

A slow sinister smile creeped up her face, "What will you do Potter, when I make life hell for your itsy friends. The teachers can't help them. They're powerless against me!"

A crackle from the fire place caused her to pause and look around. Behind her was the minister's head.

"Dolores, I would like to talk to you."

* * *

 **I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of Mayhem at Hogwarts. This chapter mostly sets up for upcoming events.**

 **Side Note: If anyone is wondering why I haven't updated anything else, it's because I was working on this. Hopefully I'll be updating my other stories in the next dew days.**

 **Fred and George's mystery spell translates to:** **Hide my wrong doings from prying eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lightsaber**

Mayhem at Hogwarts

By: Aminta Defender

 _#02: Changing Times_

 **Early Evening**

 **Hogwarts Dungeons**

 **October 23, 1995**

 **Early Morning**

Hogwarts was changing, but it wasn't obvious. The ghosts still floated around scaring skittish first years, Slytherins still hexed Gryffindors and vice versa, Quidditch was still the most talked about sport. No, the change was more subtle. There was a feeling of despair seeping through the cheery castle walls. The first years cried slightly more often, the purebloods were a little more vicious, and the muggleborns a bit more wary. It wasn't noticeable, not at all to the untrained eyes. Barely a week had passed, but already Umbridge's influence could be felt. She was livid and it showed in the tears of the first years.

Severus Snape was not a patient man, but he was observant. He hated the inefficiency that students brought with them, and the worst were the first years. They whined and sniveled, but he couldn't overlook their tear stained faces, especially the muggleborns. He was afraid for the students, who seemed to be on a verge of a mental breakdown, something he had never achieved in all his years of teaching.

His finger paused over a vial and he grinned slightly. He didn't care about being a Professor and teaching some snot nosed brats with no talent, but contrary to popular belief he had a heart. Some things were right, some things were wrong, and Umbridge's actions fell under wrong. Her smile was haunting and he could only fear what happened during her detentions. He feared for his students. While he didn't care like the other Professors and would become a soppy eyed mess, he didn't allow abuse. Sure, he made cutting remarks to Potter, but that was the worst of it, and the brat deserved it. A niggling part of his brain tried to argue and he ruthlessly squashed it. Besides, if the Potter brat couldn't take his words, then what chance would he have against Voldemort?

Slowly he grabbed the vial and uncorked it. Wafting the air to his nostrils he checked the quality. Satisfied he grabbed it and a couple other potions. Umbridge may have taken his best ingredients and his most dangerous potions, but the phony knew nothing about potions. Severus was a Potion Master and he could brew anything, the lack of ingredients just made it more difficult. He grabbed some bat spleen and unicorn hair, smirking slightly. Umbridge thought unicorn hair to be useless, coming from such a weak creature. Little did she know.

A fire began to burn under the cauldron and the water boiled happily. The Potioneer carefully measured out some salt to add to the water. Walking to the back of the room, he glanced at the various things inside. Grabbing a jar of vinegar, he set it next to the cauldron and went through the tedious process of organising the ingredients. For the last couple years he had been experimenting with muggle objects in his potions. He winced slightly, thinking about some of the more disastrous explosions. A charmed chemistry book now always sat on his shelf. He was not blowing the place up, or setting it on fire, or creating noxious fumes again. Until now.

He looked at the steaming cauldron and carefully measured out one of his potions, letting the miniscule amount fall into the raging sea below. When nothing exploded, Severus turned his attention to the unicorn hair. It was a simple matter of coating it in vinegar and then dropping it into the cauldron. Hesitantly he grabbed a small container of nitric acid. He eyed it reluctantly, and let a drop escape, descending on its way to the cauldron. The lid snapped shut, and Severus hurriedly cast a shield spell and dove as far away. Poppy would never forgive him if he showed up in her care with certain injuries again. Warily eyeing the cauldron, he stood up again, the ringing of the explosion still in his ears. Fortunately everything was reparable. The cauldron now contained a perfect solution, and it would take all of Snape's skills to make sure he didn't die or that the cauldron corroded too quickly.

The other potion was slowly dripped in as Severus slowly stirred the cauldron. When the vial was empty, he once again journeyed to his mysterious cupboard and grabbed a package of baking powder. The powder was sprinkled over the potion without a reaction, causing Severus to look at the cauldron suspiciously. A small drop of vinegar caused the cauldron to churn dangerously. In the remaining hour he finished brewing the potion, ending with a couple vials filled with a clear liquid. He looked at it and sent it through some basic tests. The fluid should be safe for consumption, it wasn't explosive either, or highly acidic. It truly was a shame he couldn't poison her, but poison would cause everyone to be suspicious of him. Yet a potion that was currently undetectable and made her appear insane, was very possible.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Hogwarts Library**

 **Afternoon**

Hermione looked up from one of her science books, as she heard the shuffling feet besides her. Five first years with tear stained faces looked at her. Sighing she closed her book and placed it on the table.

Looking at the first years, "What can I do for you?"

A girl stepped forward stepped forward pointing to another student, "Henry is in Gryffindor and says you know a lot. We have a question."

Hermione nodded and smiled brightly, "Of course you can ask."

"Why does Umbridge hate us?"

Henry nods and asks his own question, "Why does she not take points from the people who break the rules?"

A small boy, who's manner reminded her of Harry asked his own question, "Why are the adults not helping, they should be keeping her in line? Why don't they fire her?"

Hermione wanted to groan, to scream. It was impossible to explain something like Umbridge to first years without tarnishing their innocence. It seemed that Umbridge's discrimination extended to the first years as well, those who'd only seen Harry from a distance. There had to exist a pattern somewhere.

"Who is Umbridge nice to?" she asked them, knowing the answer, but not wanting it to be true.

The first years listed various names, some of which Hermione noted to be common Pureblood names.

Hermione scowled before relaxing her face, "I'm sorry and I don't mean to be rude, but did you grow up with muggles?"

The girl in the lead nodded and eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"I'm a muggleborn too, but wizards are bigots. They think that those of _pureblood_ are better. Umbridge seems to hold those views and is going as far as to limit your education… Her actions are criminal. If you need any help you can always come to me."

The shy boy stepped forward, "But we're not allowed to meet in big groups?"

Hermione laughed bitterly, "Yes we aren't and I suppose Umbridge won't sponsor us any club. Give me a moment and I'll think of something."

Behind her a voice cleared itself, and Hermione turned around to glaze at the Slytherin girl, "Hello, I'm Daphne Greengrass. I didn't mean to overhear, but I want to help. Our family has always been neutral and ever since my great-great-great-great grandparents, nobody has married anyone who's related within three generations. My family thought there was something suspicious going on. The only proof I know is that we seem to not be idiots."

Hermione nodded and her eyes widened as she remembered something she read a long time ago, "That actually makes sense. Inbreeding is extremely dangerous as it prevents genetic variety, but also reveals the presence of recessive genes."

A couple of the first years nodded, but Daphne gave her a blank look and Hermione continued, trying to explain, "Genetics is a muggle science whose father is considered Gregor Mendel when he experimented with pea plants. Slowly in recent years it has become more of an exact science especially with the discovery of DNA."

Daphne looked at her confused, "What's this D and A?"

Hermione shook her head, "D'N'A stands for Deoxyribonucleic acid, which contains information on how to build the body. In the DNA are sections which are called genes. For every trait there are two copies of the gene, one of which is usually dominant while the other is recessive. Some genes cause disorders which cause early death. That's why inbreeding is so dangerous, because it increases the chance that a disorder will be revealed when there is no longer a dominant gene to mask the condition. Common effects are early deaths, lower fertility, and birth complications. Considering that, it actually makes sense why the Wizarding world is so small. Because of inbreeding, successful birth rates are low and even if the baby survives there may be complications that cause its death. Am I right Daphne?"

Daphne nodded, "Most pureblood families have a hard time having at least one child… Are there other results of… inbreeding?"

Hermione nodded, "Plenty. Supposedly inbreeding leads to a loss in intelligence, but there aren't any hard facts supporting it. Inbreeding does lead to blindness, hearing loss, mental disorders, and physical anomalies. Muggles avoid it at all cost because of the danger."

"If what you are telling me is important, why didn't anyone explain this to all the purebloods?"

Hermione smiled slightly, not believing she was having a civil conversation with a Slytherin, "I imagine it's because inbreeding is studied by _muggles_. How do you plan on doing the club?"

"Well," Daphne looked a little hesitant, "Not all Purebloods would be against a club that assisted its members. Actually thinking about it, it'd be really popular. It shouldn't be too hard to rally a couple other purebloods and get Umbridge's permission. We spend the first five meetings doing an in depth study of each of the defense book and the toad will leave us alone."

Hermione smiled slightly and stood up, offering a hand, "I'm Hermione Granger, very pleased to meet you, you're not what I expected."

Daphne firmly shook her hand, "I'm Daphne Greengrass and it's nice to meet you. The House of Greengrass would consider it an honour to work with you."

Hermione inclined her head to the Slytherin, "I'm honoured by your faith in me," turning to the other students, "So what are all your names?"

The shy boy spoke first, "I'm Christopher Ludwig."

Henry smiled at her, "Thank you for offering to help, I'm Henry Holland," he pointed to the only girl, "And this is my twin, Kimberly Holland."

Henry received a playful shove from Christopher, while the other kid rolled his eyes before speaking, "I'm Andrew Shultz and next to me is Eric Carter. He doesn't talk much, but he's a real Ravenclaw. Why, he's probably read through half of our house library by now!"

Daphne smiled down at the first years, "Pleased to meet you," and then turned back to Hermione, "Do you want to talk for a while and plan things out?"

"That would be a good idea," she looked at the first years, "If you ever need help come to me, okay? You can also go Ron, he's not too bad, but he's also rather unpredictable. Why don't you write to your parents, perhaps they have some advice."

Andrew looked crestfallen all of a sudden, "But Mother didn't want to send me here in the first place. If I write home, then Mother may pull me out."

This time it was Daphne who spoke, "That would be bad. I believed Harry when he declared that Voldemort returned, which would mean that it'll be very dangerous for muggleborns. Beauxbatons is a much better option, or maybe one of the American schools."

Andrew nodded and then ran up to Hermione, giving her a hug. The five muggleborns chimed their gratitude and left the library. Hermione shrugged slightly and began to collect her books together, which she then placed in her bag. Together, Hermione and Daphne exited the library.

A sickly sweet voice stopped them from getting into any interesting conversation, "Why Mrs. Granger what are you doing here?"

Hermione resisted the urge to hex the professor. "Professor Umbridge, what a surprise to see you here! I was just discussing Mrs. Greengrass the use of morning dew in potions. It's _so_ fascinating."

"Why don't you show me what's in your bag, Mrs. Granger?"

Lips thinning, Hermione set her bag on the ground and began to reveal the various items hidden within. There were various books, shrunken to make room in her bag for more books.

"Why, Mrs. Granger, why do you think it's necessary to have all these books?"

Hermione looked at the evil spiteful toad that had slipped from the crack of Hell, "There are my class books, my dictionary, reading to supplement my class books, the law books so I know my rights, the creature books are research for S.P.E.W., the books on history because Binn is impossible to learn from."

Hermione could feel Daphne's surprise at the sheer quantity of books held in the bag and how she tensed up as Umbridge spoke, "Why do you have to supplement your classes? Are the teachers so deficient?"

Hermione plastered on a fake smile, "All of our professors are outstanding and have taught for many years. Why, they have imparted so much information, more than I'd find in books, through their use of kind and stern words and the means of demonstration."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed as she looked at her, "I think, Mrs. Granger, detention will serve as a good reminder. I'm going to have to confiscate the books as no sane person carries around these many books. One or two is an acceptable amount. Is there anything you wish to add?"

Hermione's eyes flashed and her Gryffindor brashness took over, "I find it funny that you blatantly favor Purebloods, when the genealogy books list you as a half-blood. Furthermore Hogwarts records show you to be a barely passing student in Slytherin that nobody liked. Even more interesting is that the Ministry records claim one Orford Umbridge where he held a position similar to a janitor. When you become the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, he mysteriously retires. Furthermore, your roles seem dubiously earned with no real reason behind them, instigating blackmail or bribery. Because the Umbridge family is not particularly wealthy, I imagine blackmail, which you should know is illegal."

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge screamed, pyre rage showing in her face, "Detention. Detention. Detention for the rest of the YEAR! You dare to lie—you're a liar! Just like the Potter brat! All he and you want is attention! Well, you'll get it!" she breathed heavily and then murmured to herself, "I should have known you were in cahoots with the Potter brat considering you're lovers."

Hermione felt her eyebrow twitch, "I'm not in _love_ with Harry, unlike you and the Minister!"

Umbridge began to retort probably to give her detention again or threaten to expel her when Daphne stepped forward diplomacy, "Professor Umbridge, I think you'd agree with _my family_ that detention for an entire year for back talking is excessive."

Umbridge smiled sweetly, "Yes, I'm afraid you're right, but lies are just so awful… They make me want to cry."

"I think detention every Tuesday and Thursday should be appropriate. The last detention Mrs. Granger can serve in the Great Hall in front of everyone and apologize to you formally when she's done."

Hermione kept silent as she regarded Umbridge and her sickly smile. She didn't know if she should be glad that Daphne had stood up for her or not. Instinctively she didn't trust a Slytherin, but saying all Slytherins were bad reminded her of her early school days. It wouldn't do for her to be a prejudiced bigot. Watching Umbridge, she noticed the pleased smile on her face as she listened to Daphne's suggestion for how the detention should go. The sick woman's eyes twinkled as she listened. The twinkle disturbed her more than she would admit. It reminded her of Dumbledore, and _that look_ didn't belong on a toad's face. Umbridge would enjoy Hermione's detention and would love the public humiliation. There was one word to describe Umbridge's attitude, she had read it a long time ago and never truly understood it until faced with the vile excuse of a human, _schadenfreude_. _Schadenfreude_ , to take pleasure in others suffering and misery. The German word described the toad to a tee.

"Well Mrs. Granger," Umbridge began, "I believe more creative punishments will be required to install a sense of respect in you. Do you have anything to say?"

"No Professor," Hermione ground out. "I should head to my next class."

Umbridge picked up her book bag and filled it with the books, "I'll be taking this, it's not like you need this."

Umbridge turned away, and Daphne gave her an apologizing look before running after Umbridge. Hermione stood there for a while, watching them depart. She fingered her wand and sighed. It would be the first time she'd go to class without her book bag, apparently there was a first time for everything.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Hogwarts, DADA Office**

 **Evening**

Dolores Umbridge smiled as she sat at her desk surrounded by pink kitties. It was unfathomable that a petty mudblood had figured out her heritage. For her own sake, the mudblood would have to be curbed. It wouldn't do for her dirty laundry to be flashed in front of all the students she wanted to assimilate to her cause. Public humiliation would be great, but she wanted the detention to be painful and it had to be legal. In the drawer were three blood quills, but the mudblood was well versed in law, which could cause repercussions. She needed her detention to be legal, besides blood quills were hardly painful enough and the mudblood had to pay. There were so many wrenches of dirty blood but she'd purify the school. Perhaps she'd add a class on the danger of the muggles? Yes, it was perfect! Muggles were delinquents and unworthy of their attention. A backwards and rotten race, that could not be described as civilized.

When the fool Fudge had floo called her, she worried for a while he had heard her rant. Instead of a reprimand or a dismissal, she met Lord Malfoy and answered his concerns about the schooling. Fudge had gifted him a title and access to the Ministry's treasury. He was a conduit between Hogwarts and the Ministry. He relayed the wishes of the good and honorable purebloods, while she asked if certain things were allowed or asked for funding.

Dolores smiled and withdrew a piece of parchment from her drawer and a pink quill. She had a letter to write. It was a simple matter of asking Lord Malfoy for stricter punishments for the unworthy and her concern that students didn't know how atrocious the inferiors were. Muggles were the lowest of the low, lower than a troll. Pathetic and weak, they contributed nothing. She would definitely have consent from him. The remaining question was who would deal the punishment. She was the kind leader, the crueler punishments couldn't be doled out regularly by her. Another smile appeared on her lips making her appearance grotesque, Mr. Filch the squib could deal out punishments, although not on the purebloods. It shouldn't be a problem, mudbloods were by far the most uncivilized.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lightsaber**  
Mayhem at Hogwarts  
By: Aminta Defender  
#03: Seeds of Madness

* * *

 **October 25, 1996**

 **Outside of the Transfiguration Classroom**

Draco fumed silently as the teacher prevented him from leaving. It wasn't fair. He had done the assignment and transfigured the stupid item. It was only review. It shouldn't matter that he had been distracted, Potter was always distracted. The worse trouble he ever gotten into were a few words of reprimand.

Potter wasn't there though. Potter was a sorcerer, a fugitive from the ministry. He finally had gotten into real trouble, while Draco was safe.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you paying attention to me?" McGonagall snapped at him.

Drawn out of his musings he looked at her, "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention next time. May I leave?"

Something was pounding through his head and while he could feel the power, just out of grasp humming through his body, he really wished that he hadn't drunk that bloody potion. He was in the same boat as the Potter, wasn't that something? He was a bloody sorcerer, but unlike Potter he'd never be as good. Already Potter had a weapon that the wizarding world had never seen. He was powerful and had survived the killing curse. Draco was nothing. Even Potter's friends somehow managed to be better than him, the proper pureblood!

"I know that having Mr. Potter gone must be quite a shock Mr. Malfoy, but just because you lack your favorite rival doesn't mean you can't pay attention."

It was the stupid headache that prevented him from paying attention. A sensory overload. His eyes grew wide as the words registered, he wasn't mooning over Potter.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, he was.

Unfortunately the Professor's keen ears picked up the curse, "Please, Mr. Malfoy refrain from using such language in my presence."

"Sorry Professor, may I go please?"

She sighed and gave him a stern look, "Very well Mr. Malfoy, but it will be detention the next time I find you not paying attention, no matter the extenuating teenage circumstances."

His face turned red and he angrily strode out of the classroom. McGonagall thought he was in love or something. That was an outrage. He hated Potter and his stupid friends. Blood traitors and mudbloods were people that no respectable wizard would ever associate with. He just wished the stupid headache would go away and the crazy urge to destroy everything in his path.

He walked into something hard and took a hasty step back, noticing the suit of armor. He cursed it and rubbed his head. Going back to the dorms and taking a nap sounded like a wonderful idea. He turned around, only to bump his foot into the suit's sword. Bed sounded like a wonderful idea.

"Don't be rude to Mike. It's not his fault you are attracting wrackspurts today," admonished a girl obstructing his path.

"Get out of my way," he hissed at her, being around her was making his headache worse.

"But I can't, you're in my way. So how can I get out of your way, where doing so would require you getting out of my way?"

He squinted at the strange student and noticed the hair and weird knickknacks, "Get out of my way _Loony_."

"Now that's just rude," she smiled, atrociously cheerful, "That doesn't matter though, I know how bad wrackspurts can be. They don't like leaving."

He groaned, "What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

She stilled a bit, "Not the world, the world is undefined and harsh. You call it the world but do you include the Arctic or does the world include the travellers above the world? You say the world, but space is infinite. Somewhere there is someone and you don't know who."

He stared at her exasperated, his skull feeling like it was going to burst open, "You're making my head hurt. Go away."

"No," shaking her head, "The nargles are strong with you. Find Myrddin Wylt and all will be clear, if you stop trying and start doing."

Exasperated, "And who is that?"

"Who, what, when, are all subjective. Some things transcends all, like magic, like nargles, like… _sorcery_."

His breath stilled and he stared at her, she was insane and she knew about him, "Sorcery? What do you mean?"

A small amused smile surfaced on her face, "You're a grumpy sorcerer with a headache. You have awakened to the power, broken free from the bindings of the wrackspurts. They're everywhere and they cling to you. Potter had many, but they didn't have roots that deep on him. Yours have roots long and old, grounding you, but once you're awakened, they have to leave even if they don't want to."

"And how do I get rid of… wrackspurts?"

She grinned, all seriousness gone, "Radishes!"

Watching her skip away, he wondered what had happened. He remembered her in his second year, he knew then that she was insane. His father had told him of her father, how he was crazy, the seeds of madness within him. A look into his eyes confirmed that. With Luna, for that was her name, there were no seeds, she _was_ insane. Yet, for a brief moment she had been _almost_ sane.

Shaking his head, he headed down the hall back to the dorms. When Crabbe asked him where he was, he just shook his head and slowly head up to his dorm. His eyes found the schematics for a lightsaber with the befuddling notations and two halves of a lightsaber. He remembered how he had taken it from Granger, her panic and his power. In the end though it didn't matter, she was still infuriatingly superior.

Even with the strange power of sorcery running through his veins, she managed to best him. He didn't have his own crystal. She, a mudblood, had made a crystal so perfectly green that it hurt him. He hated feeling so weak and the tempting song of power thrummed through him again. He wouldn't turn dark though, he knew the risks, the utter destruction his father had told of in bedtime stories. The danger was too great for he was in the same boat as Potter, and unlike Potter, he wasn't anything special, despite how he pretended to be.

Anger welled up inside him and he grabbed the two precious pieces the mudblood probably spent hours slaving over, they hit the wall with a resounding clang. The pieces didn't have the decency to break.

The anger left him as the situation bared down on him again. There was nothing he could do, he wasn't all powerful, he had no idea how to control his powers, and he could easily fall to the darkness that sang inside him. Furthermore Umbridge was taking charge of the school, intending to indoctrinate it in the ministry's belief. Anything sorcery related would soon be discovered and he had no grand weapon like Potter to wield when the Aurors arrived or worse, the ICW. Slowly he fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **Common Room**

Ron stared at the gobstones wishing for them to move. Next to him Hermione slowly flipped through her book, turning the pages every now and then. He knew she was worried and wasn't that something? No longer did he have to guess at her mood from the way she would chew on her lip or clench her hands or read a book in a frenzied state. No, he just _knew_ now. Somewhere there were two other powers moving through the castle like old snakes.

The gobstones stubbornly refuses to move. They were evil stones, he just knew it. Somewhere within him was the power that Harry had and he just needed to find it. The problem was that he was hesitant. Sorcery was dangerous, it corrupted the user... Harry was fine.

Beside him, Hermione turned another page. He grimaced slightly as he turned back to the gobstones that refused to move. What was he supposed to do? If he tried to use sorcery he couldn't say it was some rash accident. He could become something worse than Voldemort. Not only that, Umbridge seemed to be always there and she was sickeningly happy. She was planning something and it would only be a matter of time before the Ministry tried to target him and Hermione.

"Hermione…" He started, but trailed off, to knowing what he was trying to say.

She heard him though, "Yes Ron?"

He looked back down at the gobstones, "Never mind," he mumbled.

She set the book down and he could feel her glaring at the back of his head, "Something is troubling you," she hesitated for a moment, "Is it sorcery?"

Shaking his head, "No… yes… I don't know. I guess I just miss Harry and now there are all these other things going on. The world has gone to hell."

She humphed, "Maybe you shouldn't drink random potions next time?"

He turned around to face her fully, "I didn't just drink a _random_ potion. I'm like Harry now."

He could see her rolling her eyes and felt the waves of worry coming off of her, "It didn't help Harry now did it? He's not going to finish his education now. He won't have the chance."

"Not everything has to be about being educated Hermione, there are other things in life."

An eyebrow moved upwards slowly, "Like drinking dangerous potions?"

"No, like, like helping people. You know Harry, he defends people. Even when I was a prat last year he would've helped me. He'd help _Malfoy_ if the snake was in trouble."

"First of all Ron, you're always a prat."

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall, "Well I can change. With my powers I'll be able to protect people and we can beat back Umbridge."

Something seemed to snap in Hermione as she left the couch and grabbed his arm, pushing him into a corner. She glared at him and Ron swallowed nervously. Hermione could be dangerous as a dragon when pissed off.

"Now Ron, explain to me exactly why you thought it was a good idea to drink the potion and to challenge Umbridge. Let me explain to you _Ron_ that things aren't the same anymore. That… toad will expel us the first chance she gets. Not only is school life going to be hell, we're at the mercy of _Draco Malfoy_. At least _he_ has the power behind his name to manage to avoid an investigation. What do you think will happen if he declares you are a sorcerer? He wouldn't even need proof!"

Her words hammered into him, causing him to wince, "I'm sorry okay, but I can't change the past and I have to do something!"

Her sarcasm was evident as she replied, "Yes Ron we'll go ahead and do something. We'll topple the Ministry because of this unbeatable power in our hands," she shoved him back against the wall and he could feel the worry crashing down on him, "What do you even know about the Force? This… sorcery… it's dangerous. You are a danger to yourself and you have no idea how to defend yourself. Harry grew up in the muggle world, he knows all about Star Wars and the danger of anger, but I still don't think he's ready. What are you going to do Ron when you know you can kill a person with a thought and they're in front of you killing your friends."

"I'd save my friends! You guys are important Hermione!"

She shook her head, "But where is the line? Does it matter if they're just threatening us? Maybe they disagree with us? Should we go kill Umbridge and have the ICW descending on us? The fact is that it is too easy to get lost in your self-righteous world and forget that _everyone_ is flawed. _Everyone_ makes mistakes, but people can change. You have this power now Ron, but it won't matter if you're no longer _Ron,_ if you become something that _you_ would hate."

Her sad eyes stared into him, "I won't change Hermione. I'll still be the boy who insulted you in first year. I will still be the guy who spent all of last year being a prat. I want to be better so I can overcome my flaws, but I won't forget them. The most I'll do is grow up," laughing slightly, "I think I'm a bit overdue with that."

Shaking her head, she stepped back, "You say that now. Anger, fear, aggression; the dark side of the Force are they."

He watched her leave and take the stairs for the girl dormitories. Part of him wondered if he had changed. When Harry had revealed himself to be a sorcerer he had been so angry, so afraid. Now it was Hermione's turn to be afraid. Musing, he wandered out of the common room, the portrait swinging closed behind him. Dinner would be soon and his stomach growled at the prospect. Hermione would come around, she'd see how powerful he was. The thought made him stop, for that was the worry that Hermione had. The old him would never have thought that. He had changed. Yet change wasn't inherently bad. Maybe the problem lay with Hermione, she was afraid, like he has been.

He'd train and prove himself worthy and strong. With sorcery he'd finally be able to protect his friends. Hermione would be the brains and construct masterful plans together. He'd be the cannon, a weapon of destruction, and Harry would be the figurehead, the one with the crazy ideas. The Golden Trio would be together again and conquer the world.

Turning around the corner, he slammed into Crabbe. The latter let out a low growl and threw him against the wall. Ron stood up gingerly, glowering at his opponent. Just yesterday, he and Goyle had beat him up, taking all of Harry's beautiful works. Anger rose within him and surged forward. The mysterious power, that had just been out of reach flooded him and burned through his veins. He stared at Crabbe his anger rising.

"What about a little game of tag Crabbe, a little match between sorcerers?"

Crabbe turned around to face him and smiled cruelly, "Prepare to lose Weasley."

Crabbe stormed forward, rushing into him. Ron twirled out of the way letting out a loud laugh. Power was in his veins and it sung with exhilaration. Nothing could beat him. H _e_ was the most dangerous thing in the castle and nothing could stand in his way.

Taunting with malicious glee, Ron turned to Crabbe, "I think it's you who should worry. I'm no weakling."

A furious snarl broke out on Crabbe's face and he stormed forward slamming his shoulder into Ron's stomach. He wheezed slightly, but snaked out his leg and tripped Crabbe. Both of them stood back up, warily circling each other, their bodies humming in excitement. Tonight they'd end their rivalry. It would be fitting for their first kill to be each other.

This time Ron shot forward and he darted quickly around Crabbe, causing the overweight boy to lose his balance. Infuriated, his opponent released a pulse of energy, shoving Ron backwards, but not off his feet. Behind Ron, a suit of armor fell down with a resounding crash. Both parties stood still in surprise, they hadn't expected that. The energy pulse had been weak, but the concept was new and unexplored.

"Today you'll die and then I'll destroy your family. Blood traitors… mudbloods… they'll all be gone," Crabbe hissed.

Ron spun around and grabbed the sword from the suit of armor, heaving it in front of him. When Crabbe charged he swung it clumsily, letting it move downwards as it's weight caused him to lean over. His muscles burned as he lifted again and the power within him flooded to his arms, lending him strength. Staring at Crabbe, he smirked and charged.

The boy cried out in pain as the sword cut his arm. Hissing he stepped back and unleashes another raw burst of energy which pushed Ron back. They continued their trend, each gaining and losing ground. Neither willing to admit defeat to their hated enemy. Anger blinded them to rational thought, the only objective was the annihilation of their opponent. As they fought though, they drifted.

Rational thought long gone, the day might've have actually resulted in death if it hadn't been for the staircase. Standing a mere foot away from each other, right by the stairs, the fight ended through no action of their own. The stairs split and pivoted, bringing them far away from another.

Ron felt the anger leave him as Crabbe met up with Goyle and was dragged away. He couldn't understand where the anger had come from. He felt… empty. Something was wrong with him, something was different and evil within him. It was eating him up from the inside. He was a monster.

"Ron," whispered a soft voice besides him.

Surprised Ron whirled around and came face to face with Hermione. Her eyes searched his face and he looked at his boots, finding them surprisingly interesting. Patterns swirled on them and let him avoid the eyes of Hermione. Anger poured off of her as well as worry.

"Ron, look at me please," she pleaded.

He clenched his eyes shut as he heard her, "You're mad aren't you?"

There was a pause, "I'm livid Ron, but you're still my friend."

He felt the small smile creeping up his face, "Thank you. Is dinner soon?"

The anger in Hermione's eyes faded and she let out a small laugh, "That's why I was looking for you."

Ron smiled ruefully and walked up to her. He winced as his feet hit the ground and pain blossomed within them. A small groan escaped him and Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"You're lucky that you're _just_ sore. It could be a lot worse."

"Not really, I won't be able to _move_."

"Umbridge could have caught you fighting."

Ron quickly shut up. Painfully trudging behind Hermione, they entered the Great Hall to view the roaring feast. The stars in the enchanted ceiling sparkled merrily and wispy painted clouds moved slowly through the picture. The hall was decorated though in green, bright festive green and silver… with snakes. Food all of a sudden didn't seem that important anymore.

"Hermione, please tell me I'm having a nightmare. A terrible nightmare."

She let out a frustrated growl at him and dragged him to the Gryffindor table, which was also green. Ron sat down, glaring at the offending carrier of food. The stomach won out though and he helped himself to a generous serving of mashed potatoes. Then the kidney pie…

"Oh Ronnie we warned-"

"You not to eat that-"

"Didn't you Gred?"

"Maybe not, too late now Forge."

The fork with a generous serving of kidney pie stopped on the way to his mouth. Ron glared at his brothers and with the temptation of food gone, he could feel a slight warning regarding the food. The fork fell to the floor along with numerous others in the Great Hall. Where students once sat, feathery green canaries stood.

Beside him Hermione laughed, having not touched the traitorous kidney pie. Slowly he began to molt and contribute his share to the forming feather carpet. Shooting a last dirty look at his brothers, Ron resumed eating.

* * *

 **Lower Dungeons**

 **Potion Classroom**

Daphne watched her head of house slowly filled a vial with a livid green potion. As he worked, she stood to the side quietly, wondering what she had done to receive detention. Everyone was acting weird lately.

Finally the potion master straightened and turned to her, the dark eyes regarding her, "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here Ms. Greengrass."

Clasping her hands behind her back, "Yes sir."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "I was wondering if I heard correctly, _you_ are starting a study club?"

She watched him warily, trying to not let her nervousness show. She was a Slytherin and perfectly capable working the flaws in the system. Her head of house had years of experience though. Nobody knew where he truly stood. Dumbledore had protected him, yet he was a close ally of those rumored to be in You-Know-Who's inner circle.

"Just a study club sir, we're planning to review the defense text."

He turned around and picked a book off an old dusty shelf, "I'm sure Ms. Greengrass that those are your intentions."

"Yes sir, we're hoping to ensure better standards in the lower years. Some of the older students have agreed to help us."

A terrifying smile emerged on the Professor's face and he handed her the book, which looked brand new, "Spoken like a true Slytherin."

He had… complimented her, "Thank you sir, may I inquire what the book is for?"

"I feel it may be useful," he paused and looked around the classroom, "You can start scrubbing the cauldrons over there."

She nodded and spared a glance down at the cover, "The Principia by Isaac Newton, huh."

With a small sigh, she tucked the book into her bag and grabbed a rag, it was time to clean some cauldrons.

"One last thing Ms. Greengrass, I'd try the classroom up the stairs from Umbridge's new office."

"Thank you sir," she said, wondering who the man truly was.

The cauldrons still waited for her though and while grateful, it was an arduous task. Her professor couldn't have found a better use of her time.

* * *

 **It has been a while hasn't it? Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Here's to hoping for** **more frequent updates.**

 **Special thanks to all the people that reviewed, followed, and favorited.**


End file.
